Loyal Vassal of the House of Inu
by Mana10
Summary: AMG/INUXOVER. I don't see any of these so I'm giving a shot and using a rare character to boot! It takes place in Sengoku Jidai. One of the goddesses Who ain't a goddess here swore loyalty to the house of Inu. This is her story through Inuyasha adventure


**Loyal Vassal of the House of Inu**

Disclaimer: I think you all know who is OC and who isn't so I won't bother naming. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Ah! My Goddess belongs to Kosuke Fujishima.

This is just a short introduction on what the story is about and just to see how many people love this idea. If there are good reviews, I'll get started with the rest right away. This story is an AMG/INU XOVER, however there is only going to be 2 characters from AMG, the GODLY but little known Lind Goddess of the Axe!! and the lovely Peorth of the Rose!! Gomen nasai to all those looking forward to Peorth (or the three sisters... comon they have enough spotlight as it is) because she is only appearing once every so often. The main character is of course Lind and the house of Inu!!

**Introduction**

There isn't going to be much AU other than to make the story flow better. I've already thought of some places that needs changing. The basic storyline would be that Lind's mother whom I have dub Febronia, is a Servant Youkai (explained below), that lived in a distant land but was asked and swore loyalty to InuTaisho.

Serving by InuTaisho's side in the Western Palace as his most loyal servant for the next 100 years, she was raped by a Weapon demon (explained below) named Jinrai that InuTaisho hired to train his army. Jinrai finding that his love was one sided, raped her. InuTaisho learning of the dishonor that has befell his loyal servant, was able to slay Jinrai in a duel. Learning that Febronia is pregnant, InuTaisho knew the child while scorned as a bastard child in the future, will be very unique and strong.

Listening to InuTaisho's command, Febronia did not get rid of the child and in 9 months Lind, named in Febronia's native language, was born.

Servant Youkai: Extremely rare species of demon that are well sought after by lords and ladies making them extremely picky on who to choose as their master because once chosen, it is for life. Their natural forms are human shape and have no transformations. They are considered extremely beautiful even among highly refined court youkais and taiyoukais. Above all else they are loyal to their lord and house and can be confided in all secrets without fear. Febronia was found in Northern Europe living a secluded life serving no one. How InuTaisho came upon her, none have yet to know.

Their weakness lies in their ability to defend themselves. They offer minimal youki to worn off threats and have no form of self defense unlike Sesshoumaru's whip or Inuyasha's claw attacks. They have no natural demonic strength nor speed making them one of the weakest demons in the world.

They do have the ability to travel instantaneously. Forming a beam of light, they shoot themselves into the sky and a few moments later, descend just as fast but on the other side of the world. This ability has been dubbed by witnesses as Holy Call. This ability makes them the best messengers to distant lords or passing of commands on the battlefield. Many wars have been won in history because new commands were able to reach the army before their opponents did, constantly changing the course of the battles. Many lords also keep them near their loved ones in desperate times so that they may escape swiftly should the need arise. While neither confirmed nor denied, many speculate that they are linked to the heavens and are allowed to use Heaven's Doors as a means of travel.

Weapon Youkai: Like all youkais that existed, they each represent something. In this case, these youkais represent the creation of weapons. They are born killers, knowing how to wield any type of weapon and the power within it, without past knowledge of them. They are extremely feared by the common and royal demon's alike. This naturally makes them arrogant to the point where all weapon demons are now considered mercenaries and would never be allowed to stay for a long period of time. Jinrai was a temporary teacher InuTaisho found in place of his wounded drill instructor.

Their greatest weakness comes from their temper and arrogance however most of the time, they are able to back themselves up. Another great weakness is that they have no self defence other than exceptional demonic strength and speed. This means that if they have no weapon in hand, they would have no choice but to either flee(impossible due to inflated ego) or melee it out. In most cases they loose.

Their ability to use any weapon as a true master is their most fearsome aspect. If it took a demon lord years to master his weapon, a weapon demon would be able to do it in a second if they can get their hands on it. Most weapon youkais never roam without a special weapon and is extremely hard to get them away from it (their natural instinct to have their only means of protection stops them from leaving their weapons behind). This infuriates a lot of lords who have strict policies of no arms in their court.

Their youkai strength and speed rivals that of taiyokais, making other taiyoukais their only rival should they obtain a weapon. Their senses are also on par with taiyokais. Only problem is that they can't fly but can just real high.

**Lind**: Servant Youkai/Weapon Youkai. The bastard daughter of Febronia. Growing up was not as hard as her status sound. Few knew what happened, and those that did were forbidden to talk. Many have asked her who her father was, but she would simply say a very powerful youkai. Many who doesn't know speculate that its a weapon youkai, most likely Jinrai, due to Lind's ability to master any weapon on the first try. During her youth she lost her mother when Febronia was given leave to visit her native land. Febronia never returned.

Learning of the disappearance, she quickly set out alone to find her mother against Inutaisho's orders. She had yet to swear loyalty to him. Before she left, she had Totosai craft two pole axes for her, giving them names in her mother's native language, Coolmint and Spearmint. She also visited Housenki so that he may transform them into concealing earrings. She used Holy Call to take her to her mother's native land of Northern Europe. For three months, she searched without rest, scanning then leaving by Holy Call, getting further from the Western Lands. Finally she succumbed to fatigue and collapse only to be found by her future best friend Peorth of the Rose.

Lind was slowly fading away when Peorth found her. Peorth finding her intriguing did not wish her to die. She injected her special poison that is use to stimulate her opponents body to the point where they loose all control and rip themselves apart, knowing that it might kill her, but it'll also return her strength. To her surprise Lind felt never better, and thanked her for saving her. As repayment, she agreed to Peorth's demand for her to stay another 3 months to be her lab rat. Peorth wanted to know how her poison didn't have that affect on her. Peorth was also lonely, because no one wanted to come near her for fear of her slipping poison into them.

During their time together, they grew to be like sisters. They concluded that the physical ability provided by her Weapon Youkai blood allowed her to control her body against the poison. To Lind the poison became something like a stimulant making her faster and stronger. While this puts a lot of strain on her body, her natural strength allows her to keep her body from shaking, spasming and wanting to tear itself apart. Their experiments came out with the result that Lind can take up to 6 doses before she looses control over her body, only to be restrained by Peorth's vines. The aftereffects of the stimulants left her frighteningly close to death's door. After the 3 months, Lind left with 3 poison pads, each one equal to a dose on each arm, for her use in combat. She visits Peorth whenever she is free from duty.

When she returned to the Western Palace, InuTaisho was furious for her to be gone for so long without a word, but did not punish her for it meant that she could not find Febronia either. A funeral for Febronia was held exactly 8 months before the young prince Sesshoumaru's 50th birthday.

**Lind's Abilities:**

Lind's abilities are of course a mix of both her heritage. She can utilize a Servant's Heaven's Call, have their beauty and their sense of loyalty. From her Weapon side, she have their ability to wield weapons, and heighten speed strength and senses.

She has a few abilities that she found herself and are unique to her. One these is called Golden Eye (refer to AMG season 3 ep 2). Her eyes go from blue to gold and turns herself into a whirlwind of destruction. She becomes a blurred image and destroys anything she comes in contact with including trees and castles. When she turns Golden Eye, she only become vulnerable when she stops, only to start again a few seconds later.

Her second unique ability, she calls it Wrath of Heaven. Using the Heaven's Call ability, she ascends into the "heaven" only to come back down at supersonic speed right on top of the enemy in a pinpoint attack. The pure pressure from such a fast attack usually crushes her enemies into pulp without her ever coming into physical contact. Mainly used to finish off a downed enemy or a huge enemy that you just can't miss.

Weapon wise, Lind prefers her twin pole axes Spearmint and Coolmint. These axes have no special attacks but are extremely hard and can smash or block just about anything including the Kaze no Kizu. She also wears knuckle plated gloves for hand to hand combat.

**Peorth**: Known to the locals as the Dark Goddess of the Rose. Goddess representing her beauty, Dark representing her deadliness. She resented this name but decided against moving for history will repeat itself and that the land were extremely good for her plants. Not much about her is known other than that she has been out casted by the youkai lords due to her poisoning one of the Noble's entire family, the noble included. While no hard evidence is collected to point fingers, they all knew that only she have this type of poison. Either she did it herself, or someone bought some from her. In the end they decided no matter who, she had a part in it and was thus expelled from all youkai lands. She was very happy that Lind did not care about her past and was willing to accept her for what Peorth has done for her. She has yet to pay a visit to the Western Palace to date nor does anyone know about her and Lind being friends.

**Peorth's Abilities:**

She has a vine whip for weapon on which the thorns contain her toxin. A single thorn has enough toxin to drive your average youkai mad and destroy itself. Like other youkais at her level, she is considered a taiyoukai and thus have the ability to fly as well as heighten strength and speed. She can converse with the plants and have a strong sense of smell.

She can also fling roses as projectiles. The sharp point is enough to pierce a highly forged armor. It has failed a few times however against naturally tough skinned youkais.

The story starts here with Lind about to earn her place in the Western Court and one month before Sesshoumaru's birthday.

**Well that is back story of this fanfic. From here on, it focuses on Lind's part during many of the Inuyasha arcs during and before the series.**


End file.
